Magic Moments
by reviee
Summary: They seldom saw each other, even though they were neighbors and their parents were great friends... but when they did, magic happens. AU. SasuSaku! Team7! CRACK.


**author's note: **_Please_ check out my livejournal entries if you want to know about… you know, _stuff_. (rantrantrant) And I am no longer known as r i a n e xx- anymore but as E U P H O R I Axx! I am in _love _with the word EUPHORIA as much as Sasuke loves Sakura. That's saying I have problems. Sue me.

**summary: **They seldom saw each other, even if they were neighbors and their parents were great friends… but when they did, magic happens. SasuSaku! Team7 bonding.

**warning: **_Very _perverted jokes ahead of you. High rated **T**, too.

* * *

**Magic Moments**

Because of **love**_!!_

* * *

They knew each other since _he _was twelve. _She_ was nine. _He _was a rude boy who rarely talked, who was mean, and who was everything but nice. _He _seldom gave as much as a little chuckle and _he _was the most unpleasant person to be around.

_She_ was happy, bubbly and horribly friendly. _She _was naïve, childish and fragile. _She _always laughed. But _she _had one horrible secret: _she _loved him. As a child, _she _loved fairytales. _She _always thought that _he _was her prince charming.

_They _had a particular relationship. _He_, like any other boy his age, loved video games. _She _was a like any other girl, too, liking dresses and pretty, sparkly things. But _he _changed _her_ into a girl who liked video games, too.

But _they _both did one thing _together_: they _sang_.

* * *

That year, he was caught in many fights. Sasuke's mom was mad, and his dad was even madder. He never came to her house with his parents anymore, as much as she'd hope, and even at dinner he wouldn't come. He would just, according to her parents' talks, stay home and eat a piece of bread or something.

When he turned fourteen, he started skipping school. She knew all of this because of her parents' idle chats. Apparently, he was being _bullied_. She wanted to snort, "Sasuke-kun does not get _bullied_!"

At the age of fifteen, he stopped skipping school and gotten into multiple fights again. She missed him terribly; it had been many years since she saw him. Three full years; she thought she would go insane.

When she saw him again, it was the Christmas party of '08.

* * *

"Ha! That zombie is going _down_, dammit!" Sakura cheered to herself.

Sasuke didn't even pay any attention to her. She was just the girl who sat watching him playing _Resident Evil_ and cheering loudly. Their parents were downstairs, possibly chatting. Sakura's older brother, Sasori, was outside, _probably _wrecking something, with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

He continued shooting. Fiercely pressing the _A_ button on the _GameCube _controller, he shot down every zombie that came into view.

She laughed. "That zombie _blew up_! Did you _see _the guts and blood?"

He didn't answer.

Just then, the door bell rang. She grinned, knowing it was Naruto coming. She ran towards the door, yanking it open and grinning at Naruto.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

She pulled away, giving him a smile and stepping aside to let them in. "Hi, Aunt Kushina, Uncle Minato! Mom, dad, Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku are downstairs."

"Thanks." Minato nodded before walking downstairs to join the parents.

"I brought the _GameCube_." Naruto said cheekily, holding up a giant bag. Sakura gestured to her left, where Sasuke still sat, shooting down zombies.

"Whoa, man. I thought you said he wasn't going to bring it." Naruto pointed out, and I shrugged.

"He did."

"Alright! It doesn't matter, I guess," Naruto plopped down beside Sasuke on the couch, while Sakura resumed her place on the floor, in front of the television.

"_Resident Evil 3: Nemesis_, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I beat that game _years _ago."

Sakura took a handful of barbecue chips, took one and stuffed it in her mouth. "I don't get what you guys like about _Resident Evil_. It's so gory, but sometimes it's funny, I guess…"

"Won't you… like, get nightmares at night, Sakura-chan? I mean, it's horribly gory with zombies flying everywhere!" Naruto flailed his arms in the air. "Oi, Sasuke-teme! Why would you let her watch that?"

"Urusai, dobe."

"Whatever. Hey, Sakura-chan! Do you want to play _Speed _with me?" Naruto grinned, holding a deck of cards.

"Sure. It beats watching zombies' guts flying everywhere." Sakura smiled, before adding, "Well, only sometimes."

What could she say? She hung out with Sasuke and Naruto all her life, a bit more with Naruto than Sasuke, but either way, both boys were into gory things. They liked shooting things for sure.

Sometimes, she'd get dragged to play PC games like _Combat Arms, Dead Frontier, Soldier Front _and _War Rock_.

She started liking them.

* * *

They were at their like, two thousandth game of _Speed_. Naruto was loosing against Sakura for the fifth time in a row. Sasuke had stopped playing _Resident Evil _and started watching Naruto.

"I'm playing winner, dobe." Sasuke stated.

She beat Naruto again. Naruto moved out of the way, afraid of Sasuke's violent resources if he didn't, as Sasuke started giving out the cards.

"_Watashi nari ni ai saretai, afureru no ni kimi ga mienai. Nido to kimi ni aenai, sonna—" _Sakura got cut off.

"You know that song?" Sasuke's voice interrupted her.

"Yeah. I love it."

Sasuke smirked, taking out his phone. He clicked a few buttons and a melody started playing. She smiled and sang along.

_She _thought of it as _their _song now.

* * *

"Hey guys," Mikoto smiled lightly. "Do you guys want popsicles?"

"Sure!" Sakura answered, smiling brightly.

"Hand me it, Mikoto-chan!" Naruto yelled, holding his hand up.

"Hn."

Mikoto hand each other them one, ignoring Naruto's protests of, '_Aww, Mikoto-chan! You're no funn! You should've thrown me the popsicle!_'

They ate their popsicle silently. The deck of cards was sprawled over the table messily, as they were playing _Crazy Eight _before. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was sitting next to her. _They _were sitting very close.

Then, "You have white stuff on your lip, Sasuke-kun."

_Of course_ she meant the ice cream under the crunchy, chocolate surface and not something incredibly disturbing.

Naruto burst out laughing, and Sakura wouldn't help but laugh, too. Sasuke glared at both of them, scowling as he wiped the _white stuff_ off his lip with the sleeve of his button-up shirt.

After a while, even though Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but give a little laugh after a few seconds, the laughing ceased. Sakura had her eyes locked on Sasuke, hoping he'd laugh soon.

But no.

Lick. Lick. Lick. Sakura turned to Naruto, who was licking the popsicle like it was… like it was… you get the point, right?

She burst out laughing with Naruto again.

And then, Naruto _bit _into his popsicle. Hard. "Hey, Naruto! Does he like it hard and rough?"

The burst out laughing _again_.

Sakura sucked on her popsicle, making a slurping sound. "You're doing a pretty good job, too, Sakura-chan! He's one lucky bastard, ne, teme?"

Now they were both gasping for air.

Sasuke snorted, "You two are horribly disturbing."

"At least we're not _sulking_, Sasuke-kun." She retorted, turning away towards Naruto again.

"You mean _sucking, _Sakura-chan?"

They started laughing again. Sasuke quickly took his mouth off of the popsicle. Before, he had his mouth tightly enclosed on the tip of it, but seeing these _sick-minded _people were saying about his _food, _he glared.

"I don't want it anymore." Sasuke turned to Sakura, and they made eye contact. "If _you _like sucking popsicles so much; _here_. You can have _mine_."

He shoved the popsicle in her face. She blushed and quickly finished hers off before taking his in her hand.

Naruto was giggling like a little school girl with a crush across from them. "What?" Both of them spat at the same time.

"Teme just offered Sakura-chan his _dick_!" And Naruto couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Sakura turned an impossible shade of _scarlet_ and you could see the tip of Sasuke's ears turn red. Naruto grinned at his two best friends.

"When's the baby coming, huh, guys?" Naruto urged.

Sakura took a cushion and threw it in Naruto's direction. "Never, you idiot!"

* * *

"Hey, Naru-channn! Can you go get Sasori-kun and Ita-chan for me, please? We're cutting the cake in half an hour." Kushina asked her son happily.

"Sure, mom!" Naruto eyed his two best friends. "Now, I know you guys want to jump at each other—I mean, who _can't _feel the sexual tension between you two?—anyways! While I'm gone, you guys have to be nice and innocent and no kinky stuff. I don't want to come back with—"

"Just go." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Alright, teme! Just don't do any _funny _moves on her, okay? I'm watching you guys!" _Tch, _yeah right.

Naruto ran out the door.

"So…" Sakura whistled.

"Let's play _Mario Kart_." Sasuke stated, turning the _GameCube _on.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun!"

And they raced each other. Sakura was _Toad__**, **_while Sasuke was _Bowser_. Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"I'm _first_, Sakura." Sasuke gloated, "And you're _second_. Whatever will you do, hm?"

"Watch me beat you!"

_PAUSE._

"What the hell, Sasuke-kun! I was about to pass you! Put it back! Put it back!" Sakura complained, banging her fists on Sasuke's arm.

"Wait. I want a tomato."

Sakura snorted. As soon as Sasuke got up, Sakura scooted into where Sasuke sat before he stood up. Sasuke turned around.

"That's _my _seat, Sakura."

"It doesn't have your name on it, _Uchiha_."

"I'll _sit _on you."

"I _dare _you to."

"Hn."

Sasuke _sat_ on her. With his freakin' bony ass on her bare thighs—she was wearing a skirt, okay?—and her hands under his ass.

She blushed hotly again.

Sasuke turned around and smirked at her. A _really _arrogant smirk. Like, _really, really, really, _**really **arrogant smirk.

"Fuck! Get the hell off me!"

Sasuke turned around and pressed his forehead against hers. "Not until you kiss me."

"_You _kiss me, you prick!"

"I will, then."

And he pressed his lips against hers in a harsh motion. Their lips moved in sync and magic sparks flew.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Naruto swore as soon as he opened the door with Sasori and Itachi behind him. "I told you not to jump at each other while I was gone!"

Itachi and Sasori peeked from behind Naruto.

"So my otouto isn't gay." Itachi stated, raising his eyebrows.

"Should I tell okaasan?" Sasori wondered out loud. "I don't think tousan would like this…"

Sakura and Sasuke didn't pay attention to them.

Sakura just continued moaning, while Sasuke nipped at her neck and his hands roamed all over her shirt.

* * *

**author's note: **Yeah. This happened to me. Well, not the 'jump at you' part with the sexual tension, but the perverted jokes with popsicles and dicks… Yeah. That _really _happened to me at a Christmas party with two guys who were older than me. It was crazy… xDD LOLOLOL. If the song wasn't obvious, it was _Long Kiss Goodbye _by _Halcali_. One of the Shippuuden endings.


End file.
